This invention relates to controlling operation of a computer in a docking station.
A computer, such as a notebook computer, mates to a docking station to take advantage of peripherals coupled to the docking station. For example, the docking station may provide a large screen monitor and offer access to devices such as printers, scanners, and digital cameras. The docking station may also provide ready access to a local area network (LAN) or other networking capabilities.